fujio_akatsukafandomcom-20200214-history
List of chapters in Akko-chan's Got a Secret!
Original Ribon run 1962 # "The First Errand from the Mirror Country" (かがみの国のおつかい, June)- Debuts of Akko, Mama, The Man from the Mirror Country, and cameos of Moko and Chikako. A re-arranged and colored version of this chapter was crafted for the Kinran kashihon, and a redrawn version (to give Akko her headband and update her face) was introduced with the Mushi Pro reprints and carried over to the Akebono "Complete Works" release. The Mushi version can be seen in the 2002 DVD-ROM digitization of the Akebono volumes, and the Kinran version could most recently be seen in the Kawade Shobo release. However, eBookJapan utilized the original Ribon printing for the first time since its publication. # "Sato-sensei" (佐藤先生, July)- Debuts of Sato, Moriyama, and Moko's mother. Moko's full name is given as "Tomoko Ina". Also referred to as "An Event on Test Day" (テストの朝のできごと) in some editions. # "A Stray Dog and House-sitting" (のら犬とおるすばん, August) # "A Ghost and a Ring" (よう精とゆびわ, August summer vacation issue)- Debut of Moko's younger brother Kankichi, as well as Sato's mother. The travel-to-country premise of this chapter and some panel arrangements are slightly recycled later in the series. # "Interfering as a Substitute" (おせっかいな身がわり, September) # "Martian? Moko-chan" ( 火星人? モコちゃん, October) # "Detective Akko-chan" (名探偵アッコちゃん, November)- Original colored frontispiece not restored for reprints. # "Christmas with Friends" (クリスマスの仲なおり, December)- Original colored frontispiece not restored for reprints. 1963 # "Be an Angel for the New Year" (正月そうそう天使になあれ, January)- Original colored frontispiece not restored for reprints. # "Akko-chan Became a Demon" (鬼になったアッコちゃん, February)- Debut of Ganmo and his mother, Moko and Kankichi's father, and a formal introduction to Chikako. Original colored frontispiece not restored for reprints. # "I'll Show You My Secret" (わたしのひみつをおしえるわ, March)- Akko's grandfather becomes the only other person to use the mirror for its bodily transformation ability. # "Mary-chan Disturbance" (メリーちゃんそうどう, April)- Absent from earlier reprint editions of the series, included for the first time in Kawade Shobo and eBookJapan. Original colored frontispiece not restored for reprints. # "Defeat the Unpleasant Fool" (いやみな盆暗をやっつけろ, May)- Absent from early reprints, but included in Kawade Shobo and eBookJapan. # "An Angel is a Liar" (天使はうそつき, June) # "Who is that Nurse" (あのかんご婦はなにものじゃ, July)- Moko and Kankichi's mother is depicted without her glasses in this story. # "Get Up Early For a Fight" (けんかで早起き, August) # "Kankichi and Ghosts" (カン吉とおばけやしき, August summer vacation special) - Guest-starring the Sextuplets from Osomatsu-kun, as well as Tamao and his mother from Otasuke-kun in the roles of Akko's cousin and aunt. # "Akko-chan's Great Magic" (アッコちゃんの大魔術, September)- Though the original art for the opening pages (with frontispiece and different panel arrangement) is on display at the Fujio Pro museum, it was not restored for the eBookJapan release and the volume-edited version is retained. # "Art in Autumn is a Huge Mess" (美術の秋はメッチャクチャ, October) # "The Salesman's Goddess" (セールスマンの女神さま, November)- Guest-starring a certain Rich Lady, as well as the Sextuplets and their mother. # "The Girl Who Ran Away from Home" (わたす家出娘よ, December) 1964 # "A Broken Mirror and the New Year" (われた鏡とお正月, January)- Guest-starring Tamao as one of Kankichi's other friends. Akko's mirror is broken in this chapter, but the Man from the Mirror Country gifts her a new one (and then retrieves it from a frozen lake) # "The Ski Lodge is Great" (雪のお宿は大さわぎ, February)- Guest-starring Chibita as a grumpy ski lodge employee. Published at the same time as Osomatsu-kun's "The Ski Lodge is Brutal", in which he worked at the same type of establishment. # "A Doll Festival With Only 0 Points" (0点だけのひなまつり, March) # "I Want a Big Brother" (おにいさんがほしい, April) # "Three Wishes" (三つのねがい, April extra issue for spring) # "Be a Star!" (スターになあれ!, May) # "The Shoplifter Capture Strategy" (万引きつかまえ作戦, June) # "Kankichi-kun's Secret" (ひみつのカン吉くん, July)- Absent from earlier reprints, but included in the Kawade Shobo and eBookJapan versions. # "Three Rounds of Cowardice from Sato-sensei" (こしぬけ三回サトウ先生, August)- Return of Sato's mother as Sato, Akko, Moko, and Kankichi travel to the countryside again. # "Adventure in a Small World" (小さな世界の冒険, August summer vacation special)- Guest-starring Iyami, with a lookalike daughter and dog. # "Kankichi-kun is the First to Be a Parent" (そだての親はカン吉くん, September) # "Anmitsu-chan of the Sweet Shop" (甘いお店のアンミツちゃん, October) # "Stop with the Patronizing" (ひいきはやめて, November) # "Kankichi-kun and the Silent Night" (カン吉くんときよしこの夜, December) 1965 # "Do Your Best, Maid-san" (がんばれおてつだいさん, January)- Sacchan from Opposite Address 3 is re-used (and aged) for a maid in this chapter, who would seem to foreshadow the eventual Kibimama-chan replacement feature. # "Selfishness and Fine Clothes" 晴れ着とわがまま, January extra issue for New Years) # "Poor Unfortunate Chibi" (かわいそうなチビ, February) # "The Important Mirror Has Disappeared" (だいじなカガミがなくなった, March) # "Mie-chan's Clothing" (ミエちゃんのお洋服, April) # "A Gift from a Scary Father" (こわいおやじのプレゼント, May) # "The One Memory Left of a Mother" (たった一枚のおかあさん, June) # "Kankichi and His Blue-Eyed Friend" (カン吉と青い目のお友だち, July) # "Akko and Moko's Boyfriend" (アッコとモコのボーイフレンド, August) # "Akko-chan is Scarier than a Ghost" (おばけよりこわいアッコちゃん, September)- Final story, with the feature replaced by Kibimama-chan ''after. Ribon relaunch ''Many redrawn or minimally revised versions of chapters are not carried over to reprints due to redundancy with the originals existing, or the Mushi Pro tankobon versions with their own alterations were already reprinted instead. In the Kawade Shobo and eBookJapan releases, only the first chapter and those for September, November, and December 1969 are reprinted due to being the only all-new stories. 1968 # "Mysterious Compact" (ふしぎなコンパクト, November)- New full-color origin story for Akko to start off the new run and showcase the new mirror compact. Taisho and Shosho are introduced, along with redesigns for other characters such as Moko and Kankichi. Reprinted for the first time in the Shogakukan Pika Pika Comics edition, and included at the end of the Kawade Shobo and eBookJapan editions. # "Moriyama-sensei and Sato-sensei" (森山先生と佐藤先生, December)- A redraw of the "Sato-sensei" chapter with continued redesigns for Moko and Kankichi, as well as new designs for their mother, Moriyama, and Sato. Other changes include Moko's name now being "Motoko Naniwa" to tie in with the anime, and the presence of Taisho. The frontispiece is altered in reprints, changing from showing Akko, Moko, and Kankichi, to instead using the frontispiece for the following chapter. 1969 # "An Angel is a Liar" '(天使はうそつき, January)- A redraw of the original chapter, with Taisho and Shosho added into scenes of the plot. In the reprints, a cropped version of the frontispiece from the December issue is put in the title place instead. # (February) # '"A 0-Point Test Score Desperation Party" (テスト0点ヤケクソパーティー, March)- Revision of "A Doll Festival With Only 0 Points", with some minor edits in some places and more major changes in others (such as adding in Taisho and Goma). Moko is shown to keep her black eyes in this story, as opposed to having the newer styled ones of her initial redesign. # (April) # (May) # (June) # "Three Rounds of Cowardice from Sato-sensei" (こしぬけ三回サトウ先生, July)- Slight revisioning of the original chapter, with Kankichi's face/head altered and Akko having her compact instead of the full mirror. # (August) # "Akko and Moko's Boyfriend" (アッコとモコのボーイフレンド, September)- Introduction of Akko's cousin Sankichi. Though it has an identical title to the first run chapter, it is not a remake (although an edited version of that chapter was produced for the Mushi Pro reprint, to have Kankichi's face changed and Akko's mirror changed to the compact). # "Martian? Moko-chan" (火星人? モコちゃん, October)- Entire redraw and updating of the original chapter. This is not reprinted in the "Complete Works", with the Mushi Pro edit put there instead. # "Kankichi's Savings and Present" (カン吉の貯金とプレゼント, November)- The Police Officer with Connected Eyes guest stars as your standard cop. # "The Big Bank Robbery Plot" (銀行強盗大ついせき, December)- Moko and Kankichi's father receives a redesign to go along with the anime adaptation. Final chapter of the run. Nakayoshi run 1988 #'"The Start of the Secret, Rururururu"' ( ひみつのはじまりルルルルル, October) #'"Tekumakumayakon, Make Taisho Disappear!!"' (テクマクマヤコン大将なんか消えちゃいなー!!, November) #'"Body Doubling for Moko is Danger, Danger!!" '(モコの身がわり あぶない あぶない!!, December) 1989 #(世の中わからんピーマンモス, January) #'"This is the Real Spirit World!!" '(これぞホントの大霊界!!, February) #'"I Saw Papa Flirting!!"'(パパのナンパ見ーちゃった!!, March) #(レイコをなめんなよ, April) #(美香ちゃん泣くのはもうよして, May) #'"The Strange Old Man's Drawing"' ( お絵かきじょうずのへんなオジサン, June) #"Don't Cry, Makoto" (泣くなマコト男のコでしょ, July) #'"The Kidnapper is a Duo" '(誘拐犯はマヌケな顔した2人組, August) #(だれか教えて 宇宙人って?, September) Category:Lists Category:Akko-chan's Got a Secret!